Roselia
Roselia is a and -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III Biology Physiology Roselia is a small, green Pokémon with poisonous thorns on its head, and each of its hands bloom red and blue roses. Roselia also wields a single-leaf with yellow stripe running down it, covering the torso, thigh, and partially the legs. Evolution Roselia is the evolved form of Budew, which evolves through Happiness during the day. Roselia can evolve into Roserade with the use of a Shiny Stone. Game info Game locations | rubysapphire=Route 117| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 212, 221, 224, 225, 229, Trophy Garden, Great Marsh| dprarity=Common| platinum=Routes 208-210, 212, 221, 224, 229, 230, Trophy Garden, Great Marsh| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Budew| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Budew (White only)| bwrarity=None| xy=Route 7| xyrarity=Uncommon| }} Pokédex entries | name=Roselia| ruby=Roselia shoots sharp thorns as projectiles at any opponent that tries to steal the flowers on its arms. The aroma of this Pokémon brings serenity to living things.| sapphire=On extremely rare occasions, a Roselia is said to appear with its flowers in unusual colors. The thorns on this Pokémon's head contain a vicious poison.| emerald=A Roselia that drinks nutritionally rich springwater blooms with lovely flowers. The fragrance of its flowers has the effect of making its foes careless.| firered=Its flowers give off a relaxing fragrance. The stronger its aroma, the healthier the Roselia is.| leafgreen=Its flowers give off a relaxing fragrance. The stronger its aroma, the healthier the Roselia is.| diamond=Roselia raised on clean drinking water are known to grow vividly colored flowers.| pearl=The beautiful flowers on its arms have toxic thorns. Don't even think about picking those flowers.| platinum=The more healthy the Roselia, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. Its scent deeply relaxes people.| heartgold=Roselia that drink nutritionally rich springwater are said to reveal rare coloration when they bloom.| soulsilver=Roselia that drink nutritionally rich springwater are said to reveal rare coloration when they bloom.| black=The more healthy the Roselia, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. Its scent deeply relaxes people.| white=The more healthy the Roselia, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. Its scent deeply relaxes people. |black 2= It uses the different poisons in each hand separately when it attacks. The stronger its aroma, the healthier it is. |white 2= It uses the different poisons in each hand separately when it attacks. The stronger its aroma, the healthier it is. |x=It uses different poisons in each hand separately when it attacks. The stronger its aroma, the healthier it is. |y=Roselia that drink nutritionally rich springwater are said to reveal rare coloration when they bloom.}} Side game data |number=009 |pokemon=Roselia |group=Grass |fieldmove=Cut 2 |pokeassist=Grass |entry=It attacks by scattering pollen. |hp=228 |onsight=No reaction. }} Appearances Anime One of May's contest rivals, Drew, owns a Roselia that seems to be his signature Pokémon. It is very elegant and is highly trained in contest combinations. It later evolved into Roserade while Drew was traveling in Johto. Origin Design origin Roselia is based on two roses. Although since before Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire's release, scientists were and are still working on making the Blue Girl Rose actually blue. In fact, some roses are actually blue, but they are genetically altered. Etymology Roselia's name could have originated from the two words, "Rose" and "'Aza'lea". The azaleas could have come from the fact that some azaleas are blue, referring to the left rose. Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon